Sunrise: Renesmee's Story
by Little-miss-twilight
Summary: Continuation of Breaking Dawn. Just after Renesmee's 17th birthday the Cullens leave Forks, forcing the separation of Jacob and Renesmee and changing their lives forever. Renesmee/Jacob WARNING: Spoilers for BD R&R please. NOT GOING TO BE FINISHED!
1. Book 1 Bella: Chapter 1 Birthday

Bella

Chapter 1

Birthday

"EDWARD!!!" I yelled for him "You're gonna be late!"

Renesmee was on her way home on September the 6th, her birthday. She and Jacob had spent the day at Charlie's. Edward knew that they were on their way, obviously. But he still wasn't ready! Sometimes I wished Edward could read my thoughts so that he couldn't ignore my yelling at him.

Just as usual Edward was by my side with me in his arms before Renesmee could take one step in the door. Tucked under his cold stone-like arm was a package, the same size as the one he had given me on my 17th birthday, so I'm told. He passed Renesmee the package, gently as possible she took off the shiny silver wrapping paper. It was a C.D. that she loved, the one that he gave me. This one however had an extra track. The first track was a lullaby he had written for her.

After hearing it Renesmee couldn't wait any longer. She shouted "MOM! What do you think of the charm bracelet Jacob gave me? It's the same as yours!" I must say Renesmee gets very excited. But as I looked at it I realized that it was the same, the wooden wolf charm on the bracelet was the exact same, she had something engraved in the back that mine didn't have Renesee's said 'I love you!' this was so sweet. But I knew Jacob couldn't help it. He had imprinted on Renesmee there was no escaping it.

Before I had a chance to pull out my gift for Renesmee, Alice and Jasper walked in carrying 2 packages I knew were a scrapbook and camera. Just after Renesmee had finished opening them, both Edward and Alice counted in unison "3, 2, 1!" as they whispered '1' a car honked outside and the brought Renesmee outside. There sat Carlisle in a blue Lamborghini Murcielago Review.

"OHHH MY GOD! I LOVE your knew car!" Renesmee was instantly in love.

"I'm glad you like it." Responded Carlisle. "Because it's yours."

"WHAT! You're kidding me!" Renesmee was breathless. Esme could wait no longer "and that's not even the best part" Renesmee was shocked and confused "Huh? What do you mean?"

Jacob was getting uncomfortable so he gave Renesmee a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"we're going on a little trip" I told her "Renesmee you, Carlisle, and Esme can take your car Edward and I will take his Austin Martin, Alice and Jasper can take her Porsche, and Rose and Emmett can take Rose's BMW"

We all gently slid into our preloaded cars. I knew that Renesmee would be restless the entire way. It was a long trip.

Just as Carlisle started to unload their car Edward and I showed up. Edward was determined to make it to our destination before everyone else. I didn't know why but I knew he wouldn't tell me, so I pretended not to be curious. I thought I knew what was happening but whenever I brought it up with Edward or Alice they quickly changed the subject. I knew that they were hiding something from me but I would probably never know what they were hiding.

After about 2 days we reached our destination, Isle Esme. Isle Esme was the island Carlisle had bought Esme for a wedding present. Edward, Esme and Carlisle mad Renesmee and me cover our eyes. I was confused but I did as I was told.

Esme and Carlisle went to go get Alice, Jasper Rose and Emmett. Renesmee and I waited with Edward our eyes still closed. We were finally aloud to open our eyes. I realized then that the others had their eyes closed to, all but Alice. As usual she knew what was coming.

What I saw when I opened my eyes shocked me.

I saw in front of me the house Edward and I had stayed in for our honeymoon and Carlisle and Esme before us and a small cottage behind it that had the name 'Renesmee' written on it. No neither of these houses shocked me. It was the house behind. Again a cottage a little bigger than Renesmee's but the words printed on said 'Bella and Edward'

Alice dragged Rose, Emmett and Jasper around a bend. Edward and I followed to. Around the bend were 2 more houses these said "Alice and Jasper' and 'Rose and Emmett'. I was even more confused. Finally Edward explained to me

"We've been in Forks for to long now. You and I can't possibly explain how Renesmee is our daughter, us being 19 and 20 (our rumored ages) and her being 17." He explained

"We're going to live here. It's not to far from the mainland and we will still go back to Forks once in a while to see Charlie."

"This sounds GREAT!" I truly liked the idea, no more moving, we wouldn't have to hide and we would still go to the mainland a lot. "So" I continued "can we go check out our house?"

"We will," responded Edward "but first we have to give Renesmee the last of her birthday gifts."

Edward and I walked swiftly back to Renesmee's house. Esme and Carlisle had kept Renesmee out of her house until the rest of us had returned.

Mere moments after Edward and I had gone to wait with Renesmee, all three of us anxious to see the inside Alice arrived with Rose Emmett and Jasper. All 9 of us squeezed into Renesmee's tiny house. Renesmee's bungalow consisted of 3 rooms all open and painted light purple. Her kitchen to the far west, a small living room right beside and separated by a wall with a huge door was her bedroom to the far east.

Renesmee screamed a pleased "EEEEEEEEEE" as she saw Rose and Emmett's gift, a wooden grand piano in the far corner of her room. Edward had begun to teach Renesmee how to play piano and she loved it. Renesmee was just like her father in the way that she loved piano and music in general. She was a natural, and I love to hear Renesmee and Edward play together.

Renesmee then ran over to the piano and began to play. I followed her remembering that I still had not given her the gift I got for her. Out of my pocket I pulled a small wrapped box and as Renesmee finished her piece I handed her the box. As always she gently pulled off the paper and pulled out her gift.


	2. Chapter 2 More?

Chapter 3

More?

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Renesmee was obviously pleased.

"So you like it?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"Are you kidding me?!" was her reply

As I knew it would the ring slipped right on to her finger. Renesmee began to play again, Edward joined her playing the notes he knew that she would play at the other end of the piano. Finally I asked the question that had been burning inside of me

"Can I see our house now?"

I waited till there song ended. Everyone went to go see their houses which left me and Edward together. As we walked we talked about how much Renesmee loved everything we gave her.

We walked up to the front door, we did not go in right away. We stood there looking at one another. I thought about how I got to this life wondering how my life would have turned out if I had never met Edward, what would have happened if I had never went to Forks.

When I thought about that, it sent a shiver down my spine. "Ready to go in?" Edward inquired. "Ready as you are" I replied. Before I could finish my sentence I was in his arms. He picked me up and opened the door, letting me see what was inside our new home. "I'll say this, it's bigger than our little cottage" was all that I said to Edward. He let out a long laugh as we went into our new room. I went to lay back on the bed, as soon as I was about to hit the bed Edward caught me and hugged me tight I stretched up on my toes and kissed him knowing we wound never be apart, at least for now.

My family was together, and all of us were happy. I was wondering why Jacob hadn't shown up yet. He hadn't been away from Renesmee for more than a couple of hours at a time. We all should have known that this would be hard on both Jacob and Renesmee. I could tell underneath all of Renesmee's joy she was troubled and afraid. Afraid that she wouldn't ever see her Jacob again. I could see it in her eyes.

"Can we go see everyone else now?" I inquired I wanted to have Renesmee here with me. We were always in the same house it felt odd not having her here.

I could tell Edward felt the same way when he answered "Yes that sounds good"

I could tell that there was more he wanted to say but we just began walking.

Just then Edward broke into a run. I had trouble keeping up with him and arrived in front of Renesmee's home just a few fractions of a second after Edward. Everyone had converged there standing in a small group.

I stepped in between Alice and Edward as they moved aside to make room for me. I looked down, and there stood a newborn, though I knew his face. He was someone who was in many of my human memories.


	3. Chapter 3: Too much

Chapter 4

To much

"Mmm…Mike?" I spluttered I recognized his face from so many of the blurry human memories.

"Bella? Is that really you?" he replied not answering my question "Edward." He growled obviously displeased to see him.

I did not know how to answer his question. All I could think was how was this possible? Was he? Could he be? I was so lost in thought I did not notice everyone staring at me. "Mike are you..."I could not get the words out. I took a deep breath. Instead, I asked, "What are you doing here?"

Mike replied uneasily "Well see, I was just walking around Forks, you know getting fresh air and this gorgeous woman walked up. I thought she was going to like kiss me. Then she bit me! For the longest time I was withering in pain, then all of a sudden it stopped. But my throat was still burning, and whenever I was near someone I wanted to bite them and drink their blood!" he paused reading our reactions "I started to run and I somehow swam al the way to Italy! Then I was in this walled city, and I couldn't wait any longer. I killed a bunch of people!" he paused again "then these people, well they weren't really people tried to kill me. They said I'd broken the law and so I ran and then swam but I got off course and ended up here. But I need to know, what am I?"

We were all shocked, he didn't know!

"Well Mike you probably won't believe me but," I paused unsure of how to phrase it. I had to be blunt "Mike we're all," I forced the word out "vampires."

After I told Mike what we were, he just looked at me like I was crazy. "You have to be kidding." He said. "Unfortunately I'm not, Mike." I replied." Wait. Mike what did this woman look like? Did she tell you her name?" I turned to Edward and asked. "Do you think it could be?" I asked

"I'm not really sure of it; Alice did not see anything or anybody coming." But we need to find out who is doing this before it is to late. I don't want it to be like last time with Victoria."

I turned back to Mike "Mike I need you to tell me everything about this woman you remember."

Mike paused "Well, I don't really remember much. My memories are clouded for some reason."

"Don't worry Mike that's normal" I told him

"Well," he continued "she had flame red hair. That much I remember. She moved almost cat like. But other than that I can't remember anything."

That was all we needed. Victoria, could she still be alive. No it wasn't possible. I watched her die, sort of.

"Edward," I needed to know, just in case "are you sure you killed Victoria?"

"Positive." he replied "besides Alice would have seen her" he turned to her "Alice?"

"Nothing I swear" she told him

I was confused I didn't remember much about Vitoria, but the 2 things Mike said were the 2 things I remembered most.

"That's odd… did Victoria have a sister or something?" We needed to know this as soon as possible.

"Not that we know of" Edward replied "but it is possible."

"Well, are we going back to Forks to investigate?" I needed to. All my old friends and Charlie were in Forks

"No" Edward responded "I'm sure that the Quileutes have it under control."

"Can't just you and I go?" I asked anxious now

"We don't need to." Edward responded

"Fine then. I'll go by myself!" I knew that he would cave once I threatened to go alone

Then Renesmee joined in, "I want to go to!"

"NO!" Edward and I said together  
"But I _need_ to see Jacob!"

I couldn't help but feel her pain, it was hard for her. So I gave in "fine you can come. I'll help you get ready. We'll leave tonight."

"NO!" I could tell Edward was really mad.

"Edward," I had to explain why "don't you realize if there's a vampire, especially a newborn, everyone in Forks is in danger. I can't abandon them."

"No" Edward refused to let us go. "You can't leave me I can't survive without you."

"Fine Edward you won't let me go to Forks, I'm going to Florida. And I'm NOT coming back. Not until you learn that I don't need you to control my life" I hated doing this to him but he needed to learn that trust was important to me and if he couldn't trust me there was no point to our relationship. Well not really but I had convinced myself this was the right thing to do. I could tell everyone but Mike was upset. Mike was in shock, apparently he thought Edward and I never fought, yeah right.

I walked away from them. I knew this was kind of childish but I didn't care.

"Bella" Edward called me "Bella just listen to me and be reasonable…" his voice trailed off as I continued walking. Before I entered our house I told him

"Edward there isn't much for me to listen to. You can talk while I pack but it isn't going to change very much." He stayed where he was.

I took out my cell phone and called the flight agency then my mother. We had long ago told Renee the truth. At first she didn't believe me but she eventually grew accustomed to it.

I still hadn't seen Renee in about 5 years. Not too much for me but it seemed like ages to her. Renee was thrilled but then again I didn't tell her the ENTIRE truth. All I told her was I needed a break and I had decided to visit her for a while.

So I started packing. I knew I would need to hunt but I could do that on the way. This reminded me of the things I told Charlie before I ran from James. Though the memories were fuzzy I could hear my words echoing in my head.

Then I left. I just left. I took a boat to the mainland and got my "after" car. I would probably exchange it later.


	4. Chapter 4: Trust

Chapter 4

The car drive was boring, I kept waiting for Edward to run up and jump into the seat next to me. I knew I overreacted but I was just sick of Edward trying to control me. It was reasonable when I was human and when I was a newborn but I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I repeatedly considered calling Renee and going back to Isle Esme. When I finally arrived at the airport things were no better. I still waited for Edward to show up, but he never did. I spent a few days with Renee, she knew so I didn't have to hide anything from her. That made my existence that much easier. After about 5 days I got another call from Alice. She had already called me everyday to go home, everyday I refused. This time was different. Alice told me that Edward was coming and he was going to bring me home.

I said a quick goodbye to Renee. Not explaining why I had to leave just that I had to. Renee was disappointed but didn't say anything. As usual I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind, because we were probably in the same airport. I knew I was being childish again, but I couldn't see him right now.

The flight back to Rio was a long one. When I got back to the airport in Rio my "after" car was waiting for me. I just couldn't bring myself to sell it. I hopped in and started driving absentmindedly. I missed Renesmee. I had never been away from her or Edward for so long. After a long while I noticed the note on the passenger seat

I'm so sorry.

I should have know he would have done something like that, that's just who he is. I couldn't help but forgive him, mostly after he went to the trouble to come _and_ to leave a note. Then again I was never one to hold grudges, mortal or immortal.

I was surprised when my reception was a welcoming one. Even though again I should have known I was a part of their family now and always would be. Renesmee was thrilled, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were relived, Mike seemed happy but seemed a little uncomfortable and typical Alice, she just whisked me off to get changed.

My new house seemed empty and quiet Edward. I knew Edward would be back and this time I wouldn't run.

The next day I wandered around the island. I saw something that I didn't believe.

Mike was kissing Renesmee! What was worse and even more unbelievable was that she was kissing him back! I hoped they hadn't noticed me, I ran swiftly and silently away from them, unsure of what to think of their relationship. After all she _had _a boyfriend. Then again, it would probably be better for her if she _was _dating Mike, closer to her own species. After all she would be immortal soon. Still she loved Jacob and he had imprinted on her, that was unmovable. Wasn't it?

Where was Jacob, he couldn't stand to be away from her for a few hours, let alone weeks. He should have been here by now. I needed to talk to Alice she should be able to help me. Alice was busy cleaning their cottage but I knew she would talk to me. I knew she couldn't see Jacob or Renesmee so I could only ask her about what she thought.

"I don't know Bella; imprinting obviously isn't my specialty so I have no idea if it's reversible." She told me "if you're that concerned go to Forks and see Jacob yourself. Edward has decided to give you some space, you really hurt him Bella he's even considered going to the Volturi!"

"NO!" I screamed in response "He wouldn't would he?"

"Not yet," Alice told me "but he came very close after you left your mother's house. He honestly thinks you don't love him anymore."

"but I do, I do" I told her "I just needed some space for a little while, he's just so controlling!"

"Bella he does what he does because he loves you, don't you know that?" Alice seemed concerned

"I do I just don't understand why, I can control my emotions and I can protect myself why is he worried?"

"Don't ask me, I'm not the mind reader here. I have a theory though he is afraid because you feel that way that you might leave him and get yourself picked apart by another vampire."

"I guess I should have thought of that, I know he has reasons, but I just needed some time to have some time for myself." I told her "but that didn't work because all I thought about while I was gone was Edward and Renesmee." I sighed "I think I should call Edward he needs to know I'm sorry."

"Don't worry too much" Alice told me "he's heading here now. Don't call him it will only make him more anxious, he's booking the flight now."

"Then I guess I should talk to Renesmee now." I told her

Again Alice told me I should wait "Edward will be back soon" she promised "Talk to her with him there."

Again I got worried. Why would she make me wait? She couldn't see Renesmee; she doesn't know what will happen. Maybe that was it she didn't know and she wanted Edward to be there just incase.

Renesmee was with Mike. This scared me a little she hadn't said a word about Jacob since I had returned. I was still unsure of how to feel about their relationship. If only I could talk to Jacob, then I would know what was going on.

I had a feeling Jacob would come and try to talk to Renesmee, but knowing Jacob he was busy with his pack dealing with whoever had bitten Mike.

The time without Edward was endless but, as Alice had said I couldn't rush him he doesn't need any more anxiety.


	5. Chapter 5: Decision

_**(AN: This part is written from Edward's perspective, this chapter backtracks a bit to right after Bella leaves)**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Edward Cullen or any of the other characters**__**L**_

As I watched her car fade out of sight, I could not let myself stop thinking of what I had just done.

I kept thinking to my self she will be back it a few days, she just needs time to calm down. It was getting late and Renesmee and I went back to the cottage. Renesmee went to bed I did not know what to do with out Bella here. The night went on and on. After I sat in the living room for a while, I went into our bedroom and I could not believe what I saw. It was Bella's wedding ring and the heart I gave her. It was placed there in the middle of are bed with a note that said

Dear Edward,

Don't think just because I left does not mean don't still love you. You will be in my heart forever but you have to understand I can take care of my self you don't have to be there always watching me. All I need to do is think about us and if I'm going to be coming back, I will miss you....

Love always,

Bella

I could not get this last words out of my head." and if I'm coming back" I stood there thinking about her and wondering if I could do anything but I knew I had to let her go for a while..

I should have known better, Bella was strong but I couldn't bear it if there was even a slight chance that I would loose her. Everyone was apologetic, everyone but Rosalie despite her best efforts she never really liked Bella. I still don't understand why _EDWARAD stop your moping and get over it she isn't worth it! _Obviously she didn't understand that Bella _is _worth all this, this and more. Alice was apologetic she seemed to think that it was _her _fault Bella left. _I should have known Bella would do this. It was so simple I can't believe I missed it! I'm so sorry Edward. I'll make it up to you._ I knew she would but really, it didn't matter to me. I was going to go after her. I knew I needed to give her some time but if she wasn't coming back in three days I was going after her.

I tried waiting, I really tried but after just one more day I had to go talk to Alice.

"Alice, is Bella coming back soon?" I asked "I really, really need to know."

"I don't know Edward, she hasn't made any de-

She stopped mid-sentence. I knew EXACTLY what was going on, so I chose this time to take my leave. Before I could take three steps, Alice stopped me.

"Edward, you wouldn't!" Alice cried

"I have to Alice." I replied "I need to know." Then I simply walked away to get ready for my trip.

I tuned everyone out. Apparently Alice really thinks I should wait. Esme was worried, for both of us. Alice and Rose were both fuming. Rose saying I shouldn't bother, that we should ditch Bella and go hide somewhere else. Alice However told me just to be patient, but I was tired of it. I had to get my Bella back.

As I hopped into my car for the extremely long car ride, I began to have second thoughts, what if Bella doesn't WANT me back? What if Alice was wrong and she's on her way home and thinks I left her?

In the end, I decided the risk was worth it. I would go to Jacksonville. Hopefully Bella would still be there. Just as I was entering Jacksonville I remembered Alice. Alice could have called Bella and she could be gone, I might never find her! It was too late now I was already in their driveway so I marched up to the front door to hopefully talk to Bella.

When I got to the door I was relieved to hear Renee's thoughts, she was worried about Bella. Then I heard something that broke my heart, _I can't believe Bella would just leave me like that. She spoke on the phone and left! MY BABY! When I see that boy, he is going to get it! _I knew there and then that Bella wasn't here and I really couldn't say much to comfort Renee. Bella and I would have to come back and I would apologize and show Renee how much I loved her daughter.

Bella couldn't have just left, unless she knew I was coming… Alice! Of course! Alice would have called Bella after I started planning my trip. Then again, didn't that mean Bella didn't love me anymore?

I would go to the Volturi, then Bella wouldn't have to deal with me, or I could go home and talk to Bella, maybe this was all one big misunderstanding. No the Volturi would be quicker, no, I need to know, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I accidentally screamed aloud. I received lots of weird looks and people thinking I was insane, maybe I was. For thinking someone as perfect as Bella could love me.

I drove to the airport considering going to the Volturi.

When I arrived, I got out of the car decision made. I would go to the Volturi. I boarded the plane for the 12h flight to Volterra Italy, I thought about everything Bella and I had shared and tried to figure out where it all went wrong. I still had no idea, but maybe it would come to me during this 12h flight. The flight was long and boring, and I missed Bella. When the plane finally landed, I was anxious end my misery and continue on to wherever we go to. It was midnight and the streets were empty, except for myself and one other lone figure. I could swear I knew that person, I could tell she wasn't human so I could tell if I knew her. I walked faster, until I was going in a full on sprint. She Turned around it was…

_**AN sorry this chapter has taken so long, lots of school work lately. I couldn't resist the cliff hangar! R&R please**_


	6. Chapter 6: hardships

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Edward or any of the other Twilight characters; they are Stephenie Meyer's amazing creation._**

**_AN: I hope you guys liked chapter 5… I couldn't resist the cliff hangar, sorry. Anyway here is the chapter you've all been waiting for._**

Chapter 6

She turned around, it was Bella! My Bella, waiting for me! Maybe she did still love me! When I saw the smile on her face I knew it was true she really did love me! We were finally together again; things could go back to the way they were, the way they should be. But I could tell something was wrong, her smile faded and she started to turn away from me. Wait! What was she doing here? Did Alice send her? But I decided it didn't matter. Before she was even completely turned away I had her in a tight embrace.

Held her for a few minutes before she pulled away, not reluctantly either. Not like usual. I was scared. "Edward." She paused; she seemed to be considering what to say "I need to tell you something."

"No. you don't need to tell me anything. I know." I tried to hold back a sob. "Just hold me one more time!"

"Edward, that's not what I need to say to you." She took a deep breath. "Well, you're not going to like this but…" she stopped

"Just tell me." I told her as calmly as I could.

"Renesmee and Mike are together!" she blurted

I could feel my jaw drop. It takes a lot for me to do that but my jaw fell to the floor.

Within seconds I had recovered from the shock, and was onto anger! This just wasn't right. Mike didn't have the right to bombard our lives, risking our chance at happiness, then HOOK UP WITH MY DAUGHTER! After the madness finally subsided I asked a question that I probably didn't want to know the answer to "Bella, what does Jacob think of this?"

When she responded I went into shock for the second that day "he doesn't…" she took a deep breath "know. At least he didn't when I left."

"Wait, he never showed up?" I asked, that didn't make any sense.

"No not yet. But Edward"

"Wait.' I interrupted her "do you know if the whole imprint thing is reversible? Because otherwise that makes no sense. He usually can't last a few minutes much less weeks!"

"I know. I still haven't figured out what's going on with them. Maybe we should just be happy that Renesmee's happy."

"WHAT!?!" I screamed at her, I didn't mean to I really didn't but I couldn't control my temper. "I'm sorry Bella. This isn't your fault I shouldn't have yelled at you. This whole thing is my fault."  
"NO EDWARD!" she yelled at me, something she NEVER does "this is all because of me, everything your family has had to endure is because of me!"

"No Bella. This isn't your fault none of this is your fault." I told her as soothingly as I could manage. "Now we have to figure out how to deal with Mike and Renesmee."

"No Edward" she told me (she had said that a lot lately) "It doesn't matter to me. She's happy and well…" she trailed off

I waited, she would tell me when she was ready.

"Edward I've made my decision I'm…"

She stopped as a tall dark figure emerged. I knew exactly who it was.

**_AN: because I updated so soon I decided to go with another cliff hangar. Sorry this chapter is so short. The next will be longer I promise._**


	7. Chapter 7: Jacob

_**AN: So sorry this chapter took so long for my few readers. I've been dealing with writers block lately. This chapter is for all the Jacob fans out there. And I am now implementing a 5 review per chapter rule. If I don't receive 5 comments, good or bad, I will not continue this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these miraculous characters; Stephenie Meyer does.**_

_Previously in Sunrise:_

_She stopped as a tall dark figure emerged. I knew exactly who it was._

Chapter 7

The shadow lingered for a while fading and coming into view again and again. He seemed to be deciding whether or not to show himself. He should have know better. We both knew he was there.

Bella to seemed to know who it was. Her expression changed from angered to shocked and pleased. And then she was mad again, obviously she was mad at him for leaving Renesmee when we went to the island.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Bella was confused. None of us had seen or heard from Jacob since we had moved to the island and now he just happens to know where we were?

_I know this is strange but what is going on here?_ This is why I don't like it when people know I can read minds. Why wouldn't he just ASK?

"God Jacob use your words! If Bella wants you to know what's going on she'll tell you!" I should have known better than to yell at him. Bella was still Bella and didn't approve of me raising my voice. Especially towards Jacob. "I was just asking. I didn't know how to ask other than that way." _God dude chill you don't need to freak you know how sensitive Bella can be. _I just rolled my eyes at that one. In the back of my head I knew he was right though. She probably would have overreacted. And then Bella freaked. "What will I tell him? See Edward, this is why I left! I'm sick of all the secrets!" I could see he truth in that. I just was still adjusting to her reactions. Everyone else was used to me knowing what was going on and just responding to thoughts. "Bella I'm so sorry. Jacob was just being stupid…" I tried to add a but that's no excuse for my behavior but she cut me off. "No Edward! Don't you dare try to pin this on Jacob."

"Hold on Bells you didn't let me finish, I was going to say 'Jacob was just being stupid but that's no excuse for my behaviour.'" I knew she wouldn't listen to my words. Once she got mad she doesn't back down. So I did what I knew I had to do, not that I minded. I pulled her into a deep passionate kiss _Dude, did you have to do that now?_ Jacob asked me silently. He was really getting on my nerves. But this time I ignored him, simply for Bella's sake. When I pulled away I looked at Bella and asked "Now, do you really think this is necessary? What can I do to convince you to come back with me?"

"You can, promise me that you'll stop being so protective and that you wont keep secrets from me." She responded.

"I think that I can manage that. Just give me some time to get used to your conditions before you do this again." I told her, hoping she would take it the way I meant for her to.

"I think I can do it. For you." She told me, then she turned to Jacob "You! You're lucky Renesmee isn't here with me."

"What?! Is something wrong with her?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"No she's perfectly happy, for now, no thanks to you!" Bella replied

"If she's happy then why are you yelling at me?" Jacob asked confused I had to stifle a laugh. I would have actually laughed but I didn't need Bella any more upset with me.

_**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it's short but it was taking so long I just posted it.**_

_**Reviews please!**_


	8. NOT A NEW CHAPTER Please Read

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!**

I have decided, because of lack of interest, that I WILL NOT be continuing this story.

Unless I am told by NUMEROUS people that you want me to continue.

I appreciate those of you who bother to read and review this story, but as far as I know there are very few of you. And it's just not worth it.

If you really want me to continue, go to my profile and say so in the poll I have posted. And any PMs you send would be great.


End file.
